Elliot Rodger
Elliot Oliver Robertson Rodger (July 24, 1991 - May 23, 2014) was a student from the University of California and the sole perpetrator of the 2014 Isla Vista killings. He eventually became an Internet meme and a minor meme on the SiIvaGunner channel. Background On July 23, 2012, Rodger created a YouTube channel under his name and began uploading videos to the channel on February 10, 2014. Most of the videos on this channel consist of Rodger driving around in his BMW while listening to popular songs from the 1980's. In the months leading up to the killings, Rodger began to post vlogs where he would talk about various topics, such as his loneliness, his hatred of women, and how awesome he was. Most of these videos were uploaded to his channel in the last few days before the killings. On May 23, 2014, the last video he uploaded was titled "Elliot Rodger's Retribution", which was probably filmed the day before. In this video, Rodger describes his plan to kill everyone he sees. The same day Rodger uploaded this video, he murdered six people, injured fourteen others, and took his own life in his vehicle. After the killings, information was discovered regarding Rodger, including his YouTube channel. Rips On the SiIvaGunner channel, images of Elliot Rodger and videos from Rodger's YouTube channel are occasionally used in rips. He also has a more prominent presence on the Flustered Fernando channel. The first known appearance of Elliot Rodger on the channel was during a stream hosted on the channel titled "GiIva Direct: High Quality Rip Ballot Results!" on April 27, 2016. The first known rip featuring Elliot Rodger was "Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix) - Bayonetta", which aired during the stream and was uploaded the same day. In the SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis In the sixth episode of The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis, "Advent of Hell", Santa tells the story of a child he once knew, "He seemed like the jolliest gentleman around," Santa explains, "with his 80's music and his car-interior monologues". One day, this child went on a rampage and caused bloodshed, according to Santa. While not referenced by name, this boy is most likely Rodger. Santa also kept a photo of this boy with his backup supply of Christmas Spirit. Gallery RodgerMartini.jpg|Rodger holding a martini glass. Featured in "Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix) - Bayonetta", "Let's Play: 7 Grand Dad - Episode 2", and "Main Theme - A Week of Garfield". ImAwesome.jpg|Rodger as he appears in his video "I'm Awesome". Featured in "Gas Gas Gas (Anniversary Ver.) - Initial D Arcade Stage 7 AA X". Retribution.png|Rodger as he appears in his video "Elliot Rodger's Retribution". Featured in "Knock Knock - Hotline Miami". GirlsDontWantMe.png|Rodger as he appears in his video "Life is so unfair because girls dont want me". Featured in "Title Theme - 7 GRAND DAD". flurnando.jpg|The image of Rodger used in the Flustered Fernando YouTube and Twitter pages. Rodgerpie.jpg|The image of Rodger used in the Flustered Fernando YouTube banner. GupremeSentleman.jpg|An image of Rodger outside wearing sunglasses. Featured in "Gas Gas Gas (Anniversary Ver.) - Initial D Arcade Stage 7 AA X". Trivia * On September 11, 2016, the SiIvaGunner channel was subscribed to Elliot Rodger's channel."silvagunner why?", Sep 11. 2016, Reddit."Eliot rodger is not in the subscriptions anymore. good news?", Sep 12. 2016, Reddit References External links * 2014 Isla Vista killings - Wikipedia * 2014 Isla Vista Killings - Know Your Meme Category:Memes